


you're cute, let's date?

by busanboi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, M/M, also get ready for some sassy chaewon, an i'm sitting next to a really cute guy should i date him au, and sarcastic hoseok, is that even considered a hashtag, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanboi/pseuds/busanboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chae hyungwon was tired.<br/>shin hoseok was tired.<br/>hyungwon got off on the wrong train, and he feels like dying.<br/>until he met hoseok.<br/>hoseok thought he was cute.<br/>an accident? or fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're cute, let's date?

chae hyungwon slumped down in his seat, trying to catch up on the sleep he has been missing for the last 2 weeks.

 _work overtime_ , they said.

 _you won't regret it!,_ they said.

the blond male ruffled his untidy hair, trying to block out images of his dull cubicle in that blasted building he worked in.

sure he needed money, but he was hoping there would be an easier way.

_life isn't easy._

he dozed off again—or tried to.

the other male, who was rushing to find a seat and slumped down next to the blond, bothered hyungwon a lot.

well he wasn't having any of that.

''excuse me?'', he turned to the dark haired male.

''who the fuck do you think you are?  _some_ people are  _trying_   to catch up on some sleep, so i think it would be best if you sit somewhere else, thanks.''

hyungwon turned back and closed his eyes again.

the male blinked at him repeatedly, slightly breathless because of his urgent rush a few minutes ago.

''well i'm  _so_ sorry to burst your bubble here, princess. but  _some_ of us have emergencies to take care of. but it's ok you do you and i'll do i. hope you have a pleasant rest.''

hyungwons eyes dilated as he stared at the smaller male.

with squinted eyes, he puffed out a steam of breath.

''you're messing with the wrong person, buddy. stay out of my sight and you'll be safe.''

"hoseok. shin hoseok.'' the other male held out his hand.

hyungwon cocked his head questioningly.

''what?''

''my name. it's hoseok.''

the blond scoffed.

''i don't think i asked.''

''and i don't think we're on the right path here. let's clear all this up and start over.''

he gestured to his solitary hand.

''hyungwon. chae hyungwon.''he said as they exchanged hands.

the elder smiled. 

''you're pretty cute.''

the taller of the pair's eye's dilated again.

''w-what?''

he chuckled.

''you. are. adorable. not my type but, cute.''

his eyes darkened, squinting again.

''like you're _my_   type. please, i got better fish to fry.''

hoseok chuckled again. it was starting to scare hyungwon.

''meh. i thought you'd say that. considering the fact that you have princess syndrome.''

''what's that supposed to mean?''

hyungwon was furious.

_how dare this_ beast  _talk about me that way? who does he think he_  is?  


hoseok shrugged.

''judging from your pretty face, and the way you snap at me. also, you missing out on your beauty sleep?  _definitely_ princess syndrome.''

hyungwon rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him.

why was this train ride longer than usual?

_ ''good evening passengers. next stop: daegu. remember to keep your personal belongings to yourself. thank you.'' _

''daegu?!'' 

hyungwon had a panic fit, right there, in front of everybody in the rusting train.

hoseok looked at him with concern, he was actually worried.

''hey. hey? hyungwon?''

hyungwon looked up, (he was on the floor, rocking to and fro.) shaking.

''w-what? i'm fine. daegu is only 237 kilometres from seoul, it's ok! it's ok! it's-''

hoseok hugged him.

in front of everyone, (which consisted of an old lady, a kid and his really tired mother, a homeless man and a really tall tourist.) hoseok hugged him.

hyungwon was feeling something.

he didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

hyungwon snuggled into hoseoks chest, breathing.

''do you feel better now?''

hyungwon nodded feebly.

_ ''we have arrived in daegu. have a safe trip everyone, good night.'' _

hyungwon felt like he would get into another panic attack, hoseok noticed too.

so he hugged him again.

they were still embracing, until the old lady, the kid and his mother, the homeless man and the really tall tourist left.

''i better go find a taxi now.''

the tired blond stood up, and walked out of the train with his head down.

hoseok followed, still concerned about his new friend.

hyungwon suddenly stopped walking, turning around to face the shorter male.

''thanks for staying with me hoseok. it... it means a lot.''

hoseok smiled again.

''it's no problem. hey, i almost forgot to tell you. i live here,''

hyungwons face lit up immediately.

''so i was wondering if you'd want to crash or whatever?''

the tall blond smiled.

the dark haired male mirrored his smile.

''that would be great.''

the pair walked, hand in hand, to hoseoks place.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> •i'm really sorry  
> •i just really like hyungwons blond hair  
> •sorry again  
> •for the gayness  
> •i love you all???


End file.
